Cupid Express
by MissFunkySocks
Summary: However much Reiner hated Connie and Sasha for plotting behind his back, even he had to admit their stupid Cupid Express thing was pretty effective, especially since it ended up with him and Bertholt getting together... Celebrating National Hugging Day! xD


**I saw this holiday and I had to do it. I had to. There was no choice in the matter.**

**National Hugging Day on the 21st of January has FINALLY come!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reiner was completely bored. Where was Bertholdt, you ask? God knows. If he knew, he wouldn't be so bored.

Actually, was bored the word for it? No... It was more like, saddening? Nah, what was it? That word that was on the tip of his tongue...

"Lonely," he accidentally said out loud.

"Eh?"

Reiner almost jumped.

"Oh, hey Connie," Reiner said once he'd recovered. Connie sat down next to him.

"You're lonely?" Connie asked, elbowing him insensitively. Reiner glared at him before sighing.

"Pretty much."

"Well, you've got me now!" Connie said happily. Reiner rolled his eyes.

"I'm jumping for joy," he said glumly, as he stood up. He looked out of the window for the gazillionth time in the past hour. Bertholdt _still _wasn't back. Connie joined him by the window.

"Who you looking for?" he asked casually. "It wouldn't be..." (Insert mischievous grin) "Bertholdt?"

Reiner jumped as though electrocuted.

"You know where he is?" he asked desperately, grabbing Connie, who looked surprised. If he had expected a stuttering denial with blushed cheeks, well, Connie would have a hard time looking for that.

'I'm not going to be ashamed of liking Bertholdt,' Reiner thought determinedly.

"Why are you blushing?" Connie asked. Another mischievous smile. "So you _do _like Bertholdt?"

Reiner glared. Connie could be amazingly annoying sometimes.

"Yeah, and what if I do?" Reiner asked defiantly. Connie's grin widened. He pulled a recording tape from his back pocket.

"No reason," he grinned before running out. Reiner was still for a moment and, once he managed to soak in what happened, he ran after him.

"Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" he yelled. He ran past Hanji who joined him, despite not knowing what was going on.

"You fucking retard! When I get my hands on you, I'll rip you to shreds!" she screamed maniacally, cackling. She paused.

"So, who are we chasing?" she asked cheerfully. Reiner ignored her.

Connie ran around a corner Reiner knew to be a dead end. He smirked. Finally.

He ran around the corner and found...

Bertholdt sitting on the floor with Sasha, playing cards, and Connie behind them. Reiner sweat-dropped.

"Shit..." he muttered. Hanji, who was still swearing profusely, paused.

"What's up? You got him, right?" she asked, poking Reiner in the cheek to try and get his attention.

"Don't do it," Reiner warned Connie.

"Don't do what?" Hanji asked.

"I'm warning you-"

"Why?" Hanji interrupted.

"Conni-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Hanji yelled. "And you!" she turned to Reiner with such a fierce expression, Reiner couldn't help but back away several steps, despite being tall enough to look down at her.

"STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME!"

Bertholdt finally looked up.

"You guys are interrupting our game," he said quietly.

"I thought you went out," Reiner said casually as he sat down next to his friend, hoping to every God out there that Connie wouldn't play the tape.

"Out?" Bertholdt repeated, looking puzzled. "No, I was here the whole time. Why did you think I was out?"

Reiner glared at Sasha, who had been the one that had given him the incorrect information. Sasha smiled innocently.

"No reason," Reiner said. "I just couldn't find you."

"I was with these two," Bertholt informed him. Reiner scowled.

'So they planned the whole thing,' he thought furiously.

_"Why are you blushing? So you _do _like Bertholt?" _

Reiner leapt up and tried to grab the tape, but not before his voice played out of it.

_"Yeah, and so what if I do?"_

Reiner froze, staring at Bertholt, waiting for his reaction. Years of friendship, since childhood... Was all that going to be left behind now?

Bertholt stood up, looking curious.

"Reiner...?"

Reiner cringed as he avoided the taller boy's eyes. He stared at the ground.

"Um, I actually, uh, I didn- I mean, I wasn't g-"

Reiner didn't know what he was going to say, but needn't have worried. Bertholt threw himself at the blonde, hugging him, clutching him as though he was going to die if he let go.

Reiner hesitated. Was this really happening. He put an unsure arm around the boy, and then hugging him properly.

"Are you crying?" Bertholt asked, almost laughing. Reiner grinned through his tears.

"Shut up," he said, pulling out of the hug. He stared at Bertholt's chocolate eyes, his perfectly shaped nose, the cute little sweat that shone on his face, the angelic looking lips.

'Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it," Reiner thought desperately. Resisting the urge was too hard...

He kissed him.

Bertholt's eyes widened, but otherwise, didn't react. Reiner pulled away, berating himself. 'Just because we hugged, doesn't mean he likes me in that way.' He felt like crying.

"Sorr-"

Reiner was interrupted for a second time. His lips were a little pre-occupied.

Behind them, Connie and Sasha high-fived and set off the pink heart confetti cannons they had prepared.

"Our plan worked!" Connie giggled. Sasha clapped her hands and began cheering. No one noticed Hanji stealing the tape and taking several pictures.

"Best matchmakers ever!" Connie grinned.

"I thought up of almost all the plan, so it's _me _who's the best matchmaker ever."

"I did pretty much all of it though!"

"Fine, we can share the title of Matchmaker Extraordinares!" Sasha said dramatically.

"The Love Gurus!"

"Cupid Express!"

"I like that one..." Connie said thoughtfully. "That's our official name now!"

"The pink heart confetti is pretty good for a background, but it's in their hair as well..." Hanji muttered to herself, taking several pictures after stealing Connie's tape.

Breakfast the next morning was going to quite interesting.

* * *

**Yeah. I don't know what the fuck happened either. **

**The only ideas I had in my head was a hug and an image in my mind of Reiner and Bertholt kissing with pink confetti in their hair and pretty much everywhere, Connie and Sasha high-fiving in the background. **

**And this is what happened. **

**I guess.**

**It's pretty shit but whatevs. Next holiday coming up is...**

**Either Compliment Day or Chocolate Cake Day. Look out for more oneshots on the 24th! Or earlier, if you're lucky.**


End file.
